Friends To Maybe Lovers
by coco1987
Summary: All the times that it seemed there could be something between Hank and Nick.


Ever since Hank could remember he had always had the same two best friends Frankie and Ashley. They met on the first day of kindergarden which also was the day we met Mckelty. Nick figured out pretty quickly that Hank was a bit different then everyone else. At that point he didn't know he was deslestic but he was still his energetic self.

As years went by the four of them always end up in the same class. Hank loves being in the same class as Frankie and Ashley but Nicks sole purpose in life is to annoy Hank.

There are times when they get paired together and it's not as bad as it could be. Like the time they went to Ms. Adolfs survival camp and Frankie went home after falling in cow poo and Hank needed a partner so of course he got stuck with the blonde. He got really mad at Hank when he burnt the rice which was their only source of food and he ruined it so he had a point then Hank burned a hole in the top of his tent when the brunette was trying to get the rice bag out of the fire but in his defence it probably wouldn't have landed there if Mckelty didn't have to try and pull the stick away from him. Anyway that night wasn't as bad as it could have been. They didn't talk much other then when they heard something outside and they got really scared. It was weird though. For a few seconds their bodies were so close together and Hank could have sworn Nicks hand grabbed his hand under the blankets but when they realized how close they were they jumped away. He didn't think it meant anything though.

There was also the time that Nick hugged Hank in the boys loo at school. Nick could have gone to anyone else in the school to talk to but he didn't he stayed and told Hank what was going on with him and his dad. He said afterwards that it was fake but Hank knew it was real since Nick was already in the stall and talking to his dad on his cell phone when he walked in so Nick wouldn't have known that Hank was there. Hank didn't care if Nick was telling the truth or not if Mckelty needed someone to talk to he was willing to listen and if he needed to hug someone then he was there for that too. Hank just felt bad for the guy sometimes. He can be a pain in the arse but Hank knew what it felt like to have a dad put pressure on you.

A year later

"I hate him so much." Nick said to his cousin Melissa. Melissa was a few years older and in college but the two have always been so close that Nick could tell her stuff that he couldn't tell anyone else.  
"Who are you talking about?" Melissa asked sitting at Nicks desk playing a game on her laptop.  
"Zitzer. He's the one that did this to me." Nick had only been home an hour from the hospital where he had to get a cast on his leg.  
"How can you blame him for that."  
"He loosened the wheel on my bike." Nick explained as he tried to lift himself up onto his bed.  
"Well ok he is responsible but stop acting as if you hate him." Melissa rolled her eyes.  
"I do hate him."  
"What's that drawing on your cast?" Melissa finally noticed the drawing Nick had drawn on the way back home.  
"It's just Zitzer."  
"Haah." Melissa looked at Nick questionly.  
"Your not going to start this again. I don't have a secret crush on him. I just really don't like him." Nick was getting irrated now.  
"Out of all the people you could have drawn you chose him?"  
"I was going to draw more but I didn't have the time. I want to take a nap."  
"Ok fine. I'll go out and get a snack." Melissa closed up her laptop and walked out the door.  
Nick opened his eyes and stared at the drawing and smiled.

The next day Hank and Nick were actual friends. Even though Nick knew Hank was being nice because he felt guilty for what he did but oh well. He doesn't have any friends who can help him so he was going to allow Hank to help him.

As Hank pushed Nick up the ramp he seen the picture Nick drew. Nick thought Hank was going to be pissed but he wasn't. He actually liked it.  
"Can you draw more?" Hank asked enthusiastically.  
"Ya." Nick replied.  
"Draw Ms. Adolf. No draw Mr. Joy. No draw Ms. Adlof, Mr. Joy and the inspector."  
"Ok but you got to keep a look out." Nick smiled and said.  
Hank never noticed Nicks smile before but he couldn't help it. Usually Nick doesn't smile at all and deffinatly not at Hank but here he is smileing from ear to ear and Hank has to admit he has a nice smile. Guys can notice other guys smiles without it meaning anything right?

"So let me get this straight you two went from enemies to friends to enemies again all in one day?" Melissa said as she sat on Nicks bed listening to him tell her about his day.  
"Yes. Worst thing is I thought being friends with Zipzer would be horrible but it wasn't so bad. Until he pushed me over the stairs I mean."  
"Boy when are you going to admit your feelings. Anyone can tell there's something between you two."  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on and I don't have a crush on him. I'm always making fun of him. Doesn't that prove my point."  
"Not really. When it's just you two without Hanks friends ummmm what are their names again?"  
"Frankie and Ashley."  
"Ya them. When Frankie and Ashley aren't around Hank and you always manage to get along. Plus didn't you tell me that you ended up sharing a tent with him once?"  
"Ya and he burned a hole in it." Nick gritted his teeth. It still pisses him off. It was a new tent and Zipzer ruined it.  
"You still talk about it. Do you realize I know so much about Hank yet I barely know anyone else in your class name. You talk about him non stop."  
Nick could feel his blood pressure going up. He wanted this conversation to end now. "Can you get me a drink."  
"Sure." Melissa knew it was just Nick trying to get her to shut up but she went anyway.

****

"Dude I can't believe you pushed Nick down the stairs." Frankie laughed.  
Hank, Frankie and Ashley were all in the den trying to do their homework.  
"I didn't mean to. It was by accident." Hank leant his head back on the couch.  
"So you two were actually getting along until then?" Ashley asked.  
Hank smiled and said "ya. He's not a bad guy. He even has a nice smile." That part he said very low but Ashley still heard him.  
"What did you say?" Ashley asked just to make sure what she heard.  
"Ummmm nothing important." Hank wanted to hit himself for saying that and why was he even thinking it.

****

Hank couldn't believe what was happening. Not only is he pretending to be a girl but now he's pretending to like Nick. If Nick knew who Hannah really was he would punch the shit out of him.

Here they are skipping around school telling each other everything about themselves. Hank actually liked getting to know this side of Nick. He's not so sure how he likes the hand holding but it doesn't overly bother him. Nick completely opened up to him about everything including how his dad puts so much pressure on him to succeed. Hank even told some stuff to Nick but it was difficult not letting things slip that would reveal who he was.  
"Normally I don't feel compfortable around most girls but I feel like I've known you for ages." Nick said.  
"Me too." Hank said. He was starting to feel really ashamed of what he was doing. It was for a good cause well to clear his own name but now that he thinks Nick might be getting real feelings for Hannah Hank doesn't know what to do. Right now though he has to go and stop Frankie and Ashley from breaking into Nicks locker.

****

Hank, Frankie and Ashley were in the den and Hank was telling them about what happened with him and Nick minus the personal stuff Nick told him. He didn't think it was right to tell anyone that stuff. As far as Nick is concerned that conversation was between Hannah and himself and that's the way it's going to stay. "What am I supposed to do? I think he was falling in love with me well Hannah." Hank asked.  
"Hannah girl run away." Frankie giggled.  
"You can stop calling me that now. I'm never putting a wig and tights on again."  
"What about the skirt?" Ashley asked.  
"The skirt wasn't so bad." Hank admitted and cause the three of them to laugh.

****

"So you dated Hank for a day?" Melissa couldn't believe what Nick was telling her.  
"No I dated Hannah for a day." Nick corrected her.  
"No it was really Hank so you dated Hank."  
"Whatever I can't believe he did that to me. He had to make me look like an idiot." Nick buried his face in his pillow.  
"Honey it sounds like you really liked spending time with him."  
Nick turned his body over and looked at Melissa. He could tell she wasn't trying to tease him. She was trying to help him.  
"It's just that I told him stuff that I haven't told anyone and I just feel so betrayed. What if he goes and tells everyone at school that he tricked me or if he goes and tells people what I told him. I'll never be able to go back to school again."  
"Now your over exaggerating. By what you've told me about him he wouldn't do that to you or anybody." Melissa tried to compfort Nick.

****

The next day in school Nick was expecting people to be teasing him about thinking Hank was Hannah but no one said a thing. Either no one cares about what happened or no one knows about what happened.  
All morning Hank and Nick didn't make eye contact at all. Just as Nick was at his locker putting some books in his bookbag Hank appeared at his side.  
"I'm sorry." Hank said very seriously.  
"About what?"  
"Making you believe I was a girl and making you fall in love with me." Hank said the last part so quietly only him and Nick could hear even though there was only a few people left around them.  
Nick looked around marking sure no one was listening. "I didn't fall in love with you. I just liked Hannah."  
"You told me some deep stuff. You don't tell that stuff to people you just like."  
"Don't you dare tell anyone that stuff." Nick threatened.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Frankie and Ashley."  
"Fine. I got to go." Nick grabbed his bookbag and closed his locker.  
"Just so you know I didn't lie to you. All the stuff I said was all true. I do love chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and I do love staying up late to watch scary movies and I really liked getting to know you. It made me see a different side of you and wheather you hate me more now or not I had to let you know that." Hank turned and walked away.

Nick was so confused. Even though he kept denying it to Melissa he has had a crush on Hank for years. He only made fun of him because it gave him a reason to talk to Hank and to be near him. How is he supposed to handle this now.

Tonight was Mr. Rocks outside in school sleepover and Hanks main goal was to find the spice rack he made for his mom for Mother's Day and fix it without any teachers finding out what he's doing.  
Most of the students were already in the school hall sitting on their sleeping bags when Hank, Frankie and Ashley arrived and the only spots left were next to Mckelty. No matter how hard Hank tries he can't get away from the blonde boy.  
Everyone was asleep or half asleep so Hank, Frankie and Ashley took this opportunity to sneak out of the school hall and go to the woodshop classroom. Of course it couldn't be an easy thing to do. Hank ended up smashing his finger with a hammer and then dropped the hammer on Frankies foot which made him scream in pain.  
Some little boys were scared of the scary story that Mr. Rock told the students before bed and they were convinced that there was a monster in the school.  
"Look how many times do i have to tell you there's no such thing as monsters?" Nick tried to tell the kids after hearing a strange noice. "It came from down the corridor. It's a beast." One of the little boys tried to tell Nick. "No it's it's just some pipes or something. Come on i'll prove it." Nick said and walked out of the hall with the boys. He wasn't trying to be nice he just heard the same noise and wondered what it was.  
After thinking the noice was in one room and only finding Emily looking for something Nick and the kids went to search in another room. They heard another loud noice and ended up finding Zitzer and his friends.  
"Let's go back to the hall." Hank said to Frankie and Ashley just as Nick and the kids came into the room.  
"Should have known another Zitzer." Said Nick. Mckeltys voice scared Frankie who banged into Hank and he ended up dropping the spice rack on the floor ruining it again.  
"Seriously?" Hank was so annoyed now.  
"I told you there's no such thing as monsters. Just a bunch of losers like this lot." Nick said to the kids.  
"What's that then." One of the small boys said and pointed at a shadow on the wall. It was huge and did look like a monster.  
Nick was standing next to Hank and without thinking he wrapped his arms around Hanks neck and jumped into his arms. Nick was so scared he didn't even notice how close Hanks and his faces were to each other.  
Hank was too busy stareing at the wall to realize that he was holding Nick in his arms or that one of his arms was on Nicks back and the other was under Nicks legs. After a few seconds when Emily came in and grabbed Catherine all of a sudden Hank and Nick looked at each other and Nick jumped out of Hanks arms.  
When everyone heard Ms. Adolf comeing everyone ran. Once Nick got to the doors of the school hall he stopped and thought about what just happened. Hank is a lot stronger then he thought he was. He leant against the wall and thought about the feeling of being in Hanks arms. Hanks face so close to his that if either of them had to turn their heads they would have kissed. He don't normally get to see Hank in regular clothes and he never gets to see Hank in his pajamas. Here he was wearing silk red pajamas and a nice bathrobe and Hank only wore a pair of jogging pants, a gray t-shirt and a blue sweater yet Nick thought he was so cute. Now that Nick thought about Hank in those jogging pants he realized he actually looked at Hanks dick. In those jogging pants his dick was very noticeable and Nick deffinatly noticed it. Suddenly he heard voices and one of them was Hanks dad. "Shit" he thought Hank must be leaving. He wanted to spend the night sleeping next to Hank. He had the urge to grab Zitzer and kiss him since there was no one else around. He took a few deep breaths and turned the corner. Hank and Emily were leaning against the wall waiting for their dad to come back to them. Nick guessed their dad went to talk to Ms. Adolf alone.  
Nick walked up to Hank and he knew he couldn't let Emily know what he was going to do so he had to make something up.  
"Zitzer you left some disgusting clothing by my sleeping bag. Come back and take it." Nick said trying to sound like he normally does when he talks to Hank.  
That's weird Hank thought he took everything he brought with him tonight but whatever he'll go back and get whatever it is. He layed down his bag and followed Nick. As soon as he turned the corner he was pushed against the wall and his two arms were being pushed up by his head and held there by someone elses hands and then he was being kissed. It was a hard and rushed kiss. He had his eyes closed the whole time so he didn't even know who was snogging him but he kinda liked it.  
Nick was scared he was going to loose his nerve so he pushed Hank against the wall and grabbed his arms with his hands and pushed his arms against the wall so if Hank got pissed at him he wouldn't be able to hit Nick. He pressed his lips against Hanks lips fast and hard. It wasn't the perfect first kiss but it was definitely something he's going to be thinking about for a long time.  
When Nick pulled away they both opened their eyes and stared at each other. Nick didn't know what to do. Should he run away and pray that Hank doesn't tell anyone what just happened or should he stay and explain why he snogged his enemy.  
Hank was in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened.  
"HANK. COME ON. WE'RE GOING NOW." Stan yelled.  
"I have to go." Hank said and left. He felt horrible for not saying something like "wow that was amazing" or "your a great kisser" but when you get kissed by someone who has been your enemy for almost your entire life and is the same sex as you it kind of screws up your mind.  
Nick went back to his sleeping bag and fell asleep thinking about that kiss.  
When Hank got home he went straight to his room and climbed on his bed. He looked at his phone and he got a text from both Frankie and Ashley asking him what happened. He texted them both back telling them about getting into trouble but he didn't tell them about the kiss. How would he explain that. Plus it wouldn't be fair to Nick if he said anything. He layed hid head on his pillow and thought about the whole night. Holding Nick in his arms and then the snog. He opened his eyes and thought to himself "am I actually starting to like Nick? Fuck I am."

****

"Holy shit you snogged him?" Melissa asked Nick astonished.  
"Yes but we didn't talk afterward so I don't know what's going to happen." Nick said with a smile on his face that has been there since last night after the snog .  
"Well he can't help that he had to go home. Well I guess if he didn't get into trouble he wouldn't have went but then if he didn't get into trouble you two wouldn't have snogged so I guess it's a good thing he got into trouble." Melissa said extremely fast.

The whole weekend Hank stayed in his room. He was so confused. What the hell happened at the outside in school sleepover? Did he dream that snog or did it actually happen? If it actually happened then what does that mean? Does Nick like him? Did Nick kiss him because of what happened when he was Hannah? He liked the kiss so does that mean he likes Nick? If he dreamt it then why was he dreaming about Nick? A lot of questions were going around in Hanks head.  
Hank put a pillow over his head and sighed.  
"Hank get up." Rosa yelled at Hank.  
In an hour he has to go to school and be with Nick. He hasn't told Frankie and Ashley what happened because if it actually happened then they wouldn't believe him.  
He got up and went to have breakfast. He didn't feel like eating since there was too much going on in his head but if he didn't eat anything his mom would think there is something wrong with him and then he would have to deal with her and he didn't want that to happen. So Hank just picked at his food at stared at his fork.  
"What's wrong Hank?" Stan asked worriedly.  
"Nothing." Hank said.  
"Honey you haven't said anything since Friday night. Did something happen at that sleepover that you want to talk about?" Rosa asked.  
Hank definitely didn't want to talk about this with his mom and dad "no. I'm just tired I guess. I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to school." He got up grabbed his bookbag and walked towards the door.  
"Have a good day." Rosa yelled before Hank closed the door behind him.  
Frankie and Ashley were just about to get off the lift when they saw Hank.  
"Hurry up Hankster." Frankie told Hank as he tried to keep the lift door from closeing.  
Hank ran and once he was inside the lift he leaned against one of the walls.  
"Ok what's wrong?" Ashley asked.  
"Why do you think something is wrong?" Hank asked trying to sound like he normally does.  
"You haven't been yourself this weekend." Ashley answered.  
"What happened after I left on Friday night?" Hank tried to get the conversation off of him but at the same time tried to get information.  
"Not much. When we all got back to the school hall we had to go to sleep." Frankie said.  
"What about Mecelty?" Hank asked. When he seen the confused looks on Frankie and Ashleys faces he tried to explain "I mean did he get into trouble?"  
"No. Of course he didn't get into trouble. He came back into the school hall with a huge smile on his face and went to sleep." Frankie said.  
"He had a smile on his face?" Hank thought maybe the snog actually happened. If Nick was smileing does that mean he enjoyed the snog too?  
"I guess he was happy you got into trouble and he didn't get into trouble." Frankie said.

****

"Dude the festival is going to be amazing." Frankie said excitedly.  
"Ya. I just wish we didn't have to do Ms. Adolfs camp again." Hank said as they looked over some maps.  
Mr. Rock was performing at a rock festival the weekend and he was giveing Hank, Frankie and Ashley tickets but when they all asked their parents if they could go their parents said no so the only way they could go without their parents knowing they were going was to sign up for Ms. Adolfs camp since it was so close to where the festival was going to be.  
"Don't hurt your brain too much Zitzer. You probably can't even spell map." Nick said from behind Hank.  
Hank stood up and stood so close to Nick you wouldn't even be able to get a piece of paper in between them.  
Nick swallowed and just walked away.  
"What was that about? You didn't even say anything." Frankie said confused.  
Hank looked towards where Nick walked to and saw Nick looking back and giveing Hank a small smile. Hank smiled back. "I guess he got scared by me or something."

****

Their plan was almost perfect until Nick caught them and tripped over something and sprained his ankle so now they had to bring Nick with them to the festival.  
After they got scared from something in the trees Nick and Ashley fell so Hank and Frankie ran back to help them. Hank wasn't even thinking when he ran right to Nick. Hank bent down and grabbed Nicks arms to help him up. When Nick got to his feet he wrapped his arm around Hanks head. He hasn't been able to think about anything but their snog since it happened and now he's close to Hank again. He would be enjoying being close to Hank if his foot didn't hurt him so much.

****

"I could only get two tents so you'll have to share." Mr. Rock said.  
They all decided to stay the night. They managed to find a spot no one was useing so they put up the two tents. Now they had to decide who was shareing a tent with who.  
"I don't want to share a tent with Nick." Ashley said as she put a blanket in one of the tents. Nick was already in the other tent resting his foot.  
"Fine. Either you or me have to share a tent with Mckelty." Frankie said as he tried to figure out a way to decide who has to spend the night with Nick.  
"Pick a number between 1 and 100 and whoever is closest shares that tent with me." Ashley said as she pointed at the tent she had put her stuff in.  
"55." Frankie said.  
"28." Hank said hopeing his number was the closest to Ashleys number.  
"88." You were both wrong but Frankie was closest.  
Fuck how was he going to spend the night with Nick. He grabbed a few things and went to the tent that Nick was in.  
"Guess who is shareing this tent with you tonight." Hank said and flicked a pillow and blanket on the ground.  
Nick swallowed hard but answered "you."  
Hank looked at Nicks foot and could see it starting to swell up. He grabbed the first aid kit that Mr. Rock gave them and took out what looked like some ripped up fabric. He sat down by Nicks bad foot and layed Nicks foot on his leg and wrapped the fabric around his foot. "It might help until you can get to a doctor." Hank said.  
Hanks hand felt so soft on his foot. He could tell Hank was trying to be careful so he didn't hurt Nicks foot more then it already hurt.  
Once Hank was done he layed down as far away from Nick as he could get in the small tent. He didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.  
"I'm sorry." Nick said all of a sudden.  
"For what?" Hank had never heard Nick say I'm sorry before.  
"The snog. I don't know why I snogged you."  
Hank turned around to look Nick in the eyes "don't be sorry. It was a good snog." Hank laughed.  
Nick laughed once Hank laughed. "Ya it was good." Nick said after he stopped laughing.  
"One question though. Did you snog me because you wanted to snog me or because you wanted to snog Hannah." Hank asked.  
"I snogged you because I wanted to snog you the Hannah thing just made me realize it." There was so much going on in Nicks head about all this but he had to be honest.  
Hank didn't know what to say. He was happy that the snog had nothing to do with Hannah but he was still confused about his own feelings.  
They fell asleep a little while later.  
Maybe if Hank told Frankie and Ashley what happened they could give him advice on what to do.


End file.
